unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
T-5001
T-5001 was a mutated upgrade of T-5000. T-5001 was better than T-5000, but he still had many friends, like Cyber-Dee, Bill Crosby, Bill Gates, Steve Jobs, Morshu, and so forth. He helped Chuck Norris defeat the n00bs at Alpha Centauri, and the Xbox virus in Sirius. He helped Cyber-Dee gain control of the evil Microsoft, and he helped Giygas take over the 9th dimension and force the evil Wa-Team out of it. He was an anti-hero, sometimes acting heroically and committing selfless acts, and sometimes acting evil and trying to take over the world (OF COURSE!). T-5001 had enough weapons attached to him to blow up the Death Star, Earth, and Chuck Norris at the same time. Of course, Chuck Norris would survive the attack, but that's not the point. Being one of the undefeatables, this power was unstoppable and a half (that's better than normal unstoppable). Weapons and Abilities Default Weapons *Ion Cannon *Plasma Flamethrower *Shoop da Whoop *??? *??? *??? Weapons in Other Forms As Sovereign Blargatron *Mushroom *Star *Flower *Mini Mushroom As Sovereign Blargatron v0.5 Unknown As Mecha Sonic *Blasts of Chaos Energy (as Super Mecha Sonic only) *Damaging Rings (as Super Mecha Sonic only) As Enerjak *Chaos Energy In Final Form Unknown (potentially apocalyptic) Default Abilities *Upgrading to a new form (only in life-threatening situations) *Downgrading to previous form (only in extreme cases) *Teleportation *Copying one's appearance *Pounding the ground to make an earthquake Abilities in Other Forms As Sovereign Blargatron *Jumping *Butt Pound *Kicking As Sovereign Blargatron v0.4 Unknown As Mecha Sonic *Spin Dash *Jump Dash (AKA Air Dash) *High jumping *Boost *Flight (as Super Mecha Sonic only) *Invincibility (as Super Mecha Sonic only) *Homing Attack (as Super Mecha Sonic only) As Enerjak *Reality warping *Immortality In Final Form Unknown (potentially apocalyptic) First Attack A random flea landed on T-5001 while he was walking down the road. The flea was powerful, but T-5001 was UNDEFEATABLE!!!. T-5001 used his ion cannon and aimed at the flea's head. When the ions hit the flea's head, the flea dropped dead. Forms *Lost God Form: A near-omnipotent being that was impossible to defeat in battle. Surprisingly, this was the weakest form of the T-5001. *Sovereign Blargatron Form: An alleged downgrade from the Lost God Form, this form had two traits that made it better than the original: its durability and its talent for blending into its surroundings, more specifically into crowds. What it lost in brute strength, it made up for in durability; it was difficult to hurt and nearly impossible to kill. *Sovereign Blargatron Form v0.5: This form has never been actually seen; it is said to resemble "a small, skinny creature". Its strength and abilities were unknown. *Blargg Form: A giant, invulnerable lava monster. It could only be summoned when the T-5001 shapeshifted in lava. Otherwise, it just became Mecha Sonic. *Mecha Sonic Form: A robotic hedgehog which fought Sonic and Knuckles hand-to-hand. It accidentally destroyed EggRobo in one hit, even though it took Knuckles eight to accomplish that same task. Thus, Mecha Sonic was eight times as strong as Knuckles. It had the ability to turn into Super Mecha Sonic, which has all the abilities of Super Shadow except Chaos Control. It could also use Rings as weapons. *Enerjak Form: A cybernetically enhanced echidna that had the power to create Chaos Energy and use it to warp reality. It was only seen once, in a retconned part of the future, by a time-traveler named Silver the Hedgehog. This form was indestructible as well as immortal, and could only be defeated by its own energy. *Final Form: This form has only been seen once, in a deleted future timeline. It is the true form of the Earth itself; when it transforms into its final form, it becomes the Earth and transforms into a giant robot. Sometime in the future, the T-5001 turned into its final form and time-traveled into the past, transforming into its planet shape. After that, it lay dormant for millennia. As continents appeared on it and Chuck Norris covered it with an ocean, it became the UnWorld as we know it. Although it is technically smaller than Enerjak, it was considered the most powerful form because i t could instantly destroy everyhing on the planet, simply because it is ''the planet. Following being depowered, he is stuck in this form, and can no longer destroy everything. Brain ''Main Article: T-5001's Brain T-5001's brain is (obviously) part of the T-5001, but can live and act on its own when deprived of its host body. It also has shapeshifting capabilities and many different forms. It appeared in the RP Mario's Adventure. Trivia *He used to be awesome. *He was immune to Weegee's stare until being depowered by members of Weegee's army. Category:Guys Category:Robots Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Epics Category:Gods Category:Cyborgs Category:Legends Category:Demi-gods Category:Warriors Category:Magical beings Category:Respawnable Guys Category:Undefeatable Category:Heroes Category:Machines Category:Time Travelers